Duistere Deugd
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Harry, Hoofd van het Schouwerdepartement, wordt geraakt door een vloek die hem het zicht ontneemt. Harry is in groot gevaar, zou je denken, maar misschien is het wel een aangenamer gevaar dan aanvankelijk gedacht ...


**Duistere deugd**

Harry liep door het Atrium met zijn blik strak op de Verdwijnselruimtes gericht. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst leek andermaal verlaten. Op het klaterende geluid van de fontein na, was het er doodstil. Harry hield daar niet van. In tegenstelling tot de nachtelijke uitstapjes op Zweinstein, hoefde hij hier niet bang te zijn om betrapt te worden door een wraakzuchtige conciërge of een plagerige geest, maar toch voelde hij zich heel wat minder op zijn gemak. Het liefste zou hij samen met de massa huiswaarts keren. Helaas bleek dat geen optie. Het was nu eenmaal de taak van het Hoofd van de Schouwerafdeling om als eerste op het Hoofdkwartier te verschijnen en als laatste te vertrekken. Hij functioneerde als een kapitein op zijn schip.  
Plots schoot zijn toverstok uit zijn hand en ging het licht uit. Het hoofd van de Griffoendor flitste schichtig van links naar rechts, maar hij kon geen hand voor ogen zien. Hij draaide een kwartslag en voelde het schijnsel van een dichtbij hangende fakkel op zijn aangezicht. Daardoor besefte hij dat niet het licht in het Ministerie was gedoofd, maar wel dat in zijn ogen. Hij was behekst!  
'Wie is daar?' Hij was zich ervan bewust dat zijn stem trilde en zijn hart op een snellere versnelling werkte.  
Koude vingers spanden zich stevig om zijn armen en duwden hem verder door de gang. Hoe meer hij zich trachtte te verzetten, hoe krachtiger de greep werd. Kennelijk viel het niet mee om een gevecht aan te gaan met een onzichtbare vijand. Voor hij het wist, belandde hij tegen een kille muur en kreeg hij het gevoel dat hij door een veel te klein gat werd geduwd.

Het ene moment werd hij de lucht in gezogen, het volgende raakten zijn voeten een stevige ondergrond en zakte hij door zijn knieën. Hij plaatste zijn handen op het harde oppervlak en streek over wat een gepolijste parketvloer moest zijn. Zijn knieën rustten op een dik tapijt. Hij duwde zich overeind en botste tegen iets wat klaarblijkelijk niet zo stabiel stond. Het waggelde vervaarlijk en Harry stak instinctief zijn handen uit om te beletten dat het zou vallen. Een koele marmeren steen, oordeelde hij. Zijn rechterhand gleed langs het voorwerp dat een langwerpige en kronkelende vorm had en een puntvormig einde kende. Een stenen slang?  
De vingers sloten zich weer om Harry's arm, ditmaal minder strak. Een aangename warmte klemde zich om hem heen en een frisse adem blies over zijn gelaat. Bloed kolkte door zijn aderen. Het verlangen om de strijd aan te gaan met de onzichtbare concurrent ebde langzaam weg. Hij liet zich gewillig door de kamer begeleiden, waarop de gedaante zijn grip loste en een hand tegen Harry's borst drukte. Die laatste liet zich meegaand in een zachte ondergrond zakken. Zijn vingers sloten zich om lakens van het fijnste satijn dat Harry ooit had gezien – of in dit geval: gevoeld. Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen lichtjes. Hoeveel mensen hadden satijnen dekens en standbeelden uit marmer? Waar hij zich ook bevond: de bewoners waren rijk.  
Het bed protesteerde piepend toen Harry op een stapel kussens werd geduwd en de gestalte zich naast hem plantte. Diens adem streek langs Harry's linkerwang, steeds nadrukkelijker, totdat lippen zijn gezicht raakten. Ze baanden zich tergend traag een weg van zijn wang naar zijn mond, die hij zelf al uitnodigend opende. De lippen waren gaaf en smaakten alsof ze net in een glas Boterbier waren gedrenkt. Harry probeerde de leiding te nemen, maar werd handig afgeblokt. Zijn armen werden met slechts één hand onder controle gehouden en een tong glipte dwingend zijn mond binnen. Hij voelde een stoppelbaardje tegen zijn bovenlip en kin schuren, maar dat luidde geen alarmbellen meer in Harry's hoofd. Integendeel, hij werd er alleen maar meer opgewonden door. De vrije hand van de man kroop tussen zijn hemd en rukte het kledingstuk open. Zijn vingers dwaalden af en slopen onder de rand van Harry's boxershort. Een korte zucht ontsnapte hem en de Griffoendor capituleerde.

Nahijgend liet de man zich terug naast Harry in bed vallen, terwijl hun ademhalingen een normaal tempo nastreefden. De lippen van de vreemde ontvoerder kropen naar Harry's oor en fluisterden hees: 'Beviel het je, Potter?'


End file.
